


Рождественская история

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В канун Рождественских праздников все ждут исполнения желаний и верят в сказку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественская история

* * *  
В этом году на рождественские каникулы из-за активной деятельности Тёмного Лорда все ученики остались в Хогвартсе .   
Ночь укутывала башни замка, и звёзды весело подмигивали загулявшим парочкам. Все студенты старались как можно лучше украсить свои гостиные, а самые ответственные, например, Гермиона, не давали отлынивать даже самым заядлым лодырям.   
— Рон Уизли! Прекрати делать вид, что ты чем-то занят! Немедленно тащи сюда свою!..   
— Герм!? Ты ли это?   
— О, заткнись, Гарри, и помоги мне, — возмутилась Грейнджер.   
— Э… я занят, попроси Джинни.   
— И чем это ты занят? А Джинни, кстати, уже давно снежинки вырезает! — отрезала девушка.   
— Ну ладно, — обречённо сказал Поттер, — что я должен делать?   
— Для начала повесьте с Роном вот эту гирлянду, — Гермиона сунула ему в руки какой-то запутанный клубок, — а потом надо будет прибить рождественский венок над камином.   
— Но Герм, почему мы не можем сделать этого с помощью магии или хотя бы попросить эльфов? — заныл Уизли.   
— С магией каждый может, а ты попробуй сам, — поучительно сказала гриффиндорка. — А бедненьких эльфов и так Филч загонял, заставив развешивать омелу по всему замку и даже в подземельях. Теперь и ты туда же?!   
— Да, Рон, ты же почётный член ГАВНа, — с серьёзным видом начал Гарри, пытаясь не захрюкать от смеха.   
— ГАВНЭ! И хватит идиотничать! За работу, лодыри! –рявкнула Гермиона и помчалась разгонять младшекурсников, пытавшихся зажечь фонарики вместе с ёлкой.   
Через два часа, справившись с заданием мисс-защитницей-сирых-и-убогих-эльфов, все гриффиндорцы разбежались по своим делам в надежде хоть как-то скрасить пятничный вечер.   
Рон и Гарри в изнеможении плюхнулись на диван, пока Гермиона придирчиво осматривала украшенную гостиную, что-то ворча себе под нос. Внезапно пламя потухло, и что-то огромное с диким криком «О-хо-хо» появилось прямо в камине, накрыв пылью и сажей чуть ли не вылизанную гостиную.   
— Что за?.. — в один голос выкрикнули Поттер и Уизли, отплевываясь от дыма.   
Гермиона так и застыла с отвисшей челюстью. Потеряв от возмущения дар речи, она не могла и слова сказать.   
— О-хо-хо! — опять повторил это странное существо, оказавшееся человеком.   
То, что это именно человек, гриффиндорцы рассмотрели, когда пелена дыма немного развеялась. Он был довольно тучный, одетый в потрепанный красный сюртук и шапочку с белой оторочкой. Штанов на нём не было — только кальсоны в ярко красных сердечках. Человек так и сидел в камине, неверяще мотая головой, и издавал какие-то булькающие звуки.   
— Что за?.. — опять пробормотал Гарри.   
— Вы повторяетесь, молодой человек, — как-то грустно сказал новоприбывший.   
— Ого! — воскликнул Рон — ЭТО ещё и разговаривает!   
— Рон! — вмешалась Гермиона — Это невежливо! Как, чёрт побери, вы сюда попали и умудрились в один миг испортить то, что двадцать человек делали полдня? Вы кто такой, мать вашу?   
— Э… Герм? Не злись, спокойно, расслабься, мы всё исправим… — начал Поттер.   
— Кто Мы, Гарри? Это я опять должна всё сама делать! — девушка раскраснелась от негодования, осматривая поврежденную гостиную.   
— Я Санта, — пробормотал круглый человечек.   
— Что? — спросил пришедший в себя Рон. — Очень приятно, я — Рон.   
— Нет, тормоз, ты не понимаешь, это Санта Клаус! — всё ещё злясь, бросила Гермиона.   
— Ну… я понял и даже представился, я что, опять невежлив? — непонимающе пробормотал Рон.   
— Нет, Рон, всё в порядке, просто это Санта Клаус, — начал Гарри. Рон удивлённо хлопал ресницами, и Гарри продолжил объяснять, — ну… Дед Мороз, Йоулупукки… — Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону.   
— Рон. Это. Санта. Клаус, — очень медленно, почти по буквам, произнесла гриффиндорка.   
В глазах рыжего наконец-то появилось понимание.   
— Настоящий?   
— Да, настоящий, — обречённо ответил Санта.   
— ВАУ! — выдохнул Рон. — Это… правда… это же Санта! ВАУ!   
Грейнджер нервно хмыкнула. — Как ты догадался?   
— Э… ну, он толстый и в красной шапочке! — победно выкрикнул Уизли.   
— Я не толстый, — возмутился Санта Клаус, — я в меру упитанный, и это не шапочка, а колпак!   
— Короче, проехали! — Гарри уже изрядно надоели эти разборки «ху из ху». — Что вы здесь делаете и почему в таком… странном виде?   
— Ох, бедный я несчастный, никто меня не любит, никто в меня не верит… — зарыдал Санта.   
— Так. Стоп. Давайте всё с самого начала, — оборвала его девушка.   
— А у вас выпить есть? — вдруг спросил толстяк.   
— Да! Рон, ну что ты сидишь, неси! — выкрикнул Поттер, избегая недовольного взгляда Грейнджер.   
— Но ведь это на непредвиденный случай… — начал Уизли.   
— А ты что, предвидел появление в нашей гостиной Санта Клауса? Давай не упрямься! — резко сказал Гарри, оборачиваясь к гостю. — Вы виски будете?   
— Да, — сухо ответил тот.   
Рон принёс бутылку и пару стаканов.   
— Ну, а теперь рассказывайте, — Гарри наполнил стаканы янтарной жидкостью.   
Опрокинув в себя содержимое, раскрасневшийся толи от жары, толи от алкоголя толстячок глубоко вздохнул и начал свой рассказ.   
— Значит, еду я на санях своих детишек поздравлять. Рудольф был в новой красивой упряжке, а Бетти только недавно починила сани. Ну, это… значит, едим мы, то есть летим, и тут внезапно я со своей упряжкой попал в густой туман и понял, что при такой погоде будет очень сложно выполнить ежегодную миссию по раздаче подарков детям.   
— Судя по тому, как он пьёт и говорит, он дальний родственник Хагрида, — пробурчал Гарри.   
Санта же продолжал повествование.   
— И мы с Бетти решили, что, так как всё равно ночь, то никто не увидит, если мы немного спустимся. Так мы и оказались на дороге, правда нас никто не видел, пока мы ехали по городу, а вот потом… — Санта сделал ещё глоток виски и откашлялся. — Э… о чём это я?   
— Потом… — подсказала Гермиона.   
— Ах, да, потом на нас кто-то напал.   
— Как? Кто напал? — начал засыпать вопросами Гарри, порываясь найти неизвестных обидчиков.   
— Не знаю. Они сбросили меня с саней и забрали Рудольфа… и Бетти, — всхлипнул Санта.   
— А кто такие Рудольф и Бетти? — уточнила гриффиндорка.   
— О, Рудольф — замечательный олень, он мой друг, а Бетти — это эльф, помогающий мне... А ведь мне надо раздать подарки! Что же мне делать? Ну почему никто не хочет мне помочь? Меня совсем никто не лююбиит! — снова запричитал толстяк.   
— Я думаю, мы сможем вам помочь! — воскликнула Гермиона. — У меня появилась идея!   
— О, нет, только не снова, — одновременно прошептали Рон и Гарри.  
* * *  
— Мы должны посоветоваться с профессором Дамблдором! — Гермиона встала и направилась к выходу из гостиной.   
— Но Миона, ведь Санту никто не должен видеть… э… наверное, — неуверенно сказал Рон.   
— Так наденьте на него мантию-невидимку! И поторопитесь — скоро отбой, не хотелось бы с кем-нибудь встретиться по дороге.   
Гарри и Рон попытались как можно быстрее вытолкать Санту из гостиной, второпях накидывая на него мантию, но изрядно выпивший толстяк с трудом стоял на ногах. Рон поддерживал гостя, а Гарри пытался со всех сторон накрыть его мантией, что было весьма трудно, так как она не рассчитана на такого тучного и неповоротливого человека.   
До кабинета директора они добрались без приключений. Если не считать оттоптанные ноги Гарри и доведённую до нервного срыва Гермиону. Санта всё время спотыкался и наступал на мантию, при этом он напевал себе под нос какие-то пошленькие песенки.   
Постучав, Гермиона заглянула в кабинет Дамблдора.   
— О, входите, я ждал вас, — сказал директор и указал приглашающим жестом на удобные кресла.   
— Профессор, мы тут вот по какому делу… — начала гриффиндорка.   
— Да, я знаю о нашем госте, — прервал её директор.   
— Ну, кто бы сомневался, — с издёвкой прошептал Гарри толкая, Рона в бок, — он всегда всё знает, аж страшно!   
— Присаживайтесь, — обратился профессор к Санта Клаусу. — Профессор Снейп помогите нашему гостю.   
— Опа, и этот здесь, как мы его не заметили! — с изумлением прошептал Рон.   
Гарри усмехнулся, усаживая Санту в одно из кресел.   
— Мы должны как-то ему помочь! — воодушевлённо начала Гермиона. –Нельзя лишать детей веры в сказку!   
— У вас есть какие-то конкретные предложения, мисс Грейнджер? — сухо осведомился Снейп.   
— Вообще-то есть, — неуверенно пробормотала гриффиндорка.   
— Мы вас слушаем, Гермиона, — заинтересовано сказал директор, наколдовывая всем присутствующим чай.   
— Мы могли бы… самисделатьподаркиипомочьихразносить, — на одном дыхании выпалила девушка и зажмурилась, ожидая шквал негодующих криков.   
Тишина заполнила кабинет директора. Было слышно только, как капает вода. Вода? Открыв глаза, Гермиона оглядела кабинет. Директор сидел, задумавшись, Снейп отстранённо рассматривал свои руки, Рон забыл, как дышать, Гарри застыл, не успев донести до рта чашку, и теперь чай медленно выливался на пол. А Санта тихо посапывал в кресле.   
— Да, вы правы, мисс Грейнджер, вы совершенно правы, — как-то слишком весело сказал Дамблдор.   
— Он задумал что-то страшное, — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь оттереть мантию от чая.   
— Да, и мне это не нравится, ох как не нравится… — задумчиво прошептал Уизли.   
* * *  
— Мы поможем Санта Клаусу, но об этом не должна знать ни одна живая душа! Надеюсь, это все понимают? — осведомился директор, окидывая взглядом гриффиндорцев.   
— Конечно! — воскликнула Гермиона, а Рон так быстро закивал головой, что та грозилась отвалиться.   
— Так, с чего начнём? — неуверенно спросил Гарри.   
— Для начала мисс Грейнджер сделает как можно больше подарков, а мистер Уизли поможет Хагриду завтра привести в порядок сани.   
— А я? Что буду делать я? Или мне можно только Тёмных Лордов пугать, а как Санте помочь, так… — начал возмущаться Гарри.   
— О, нет, мой мальчик, что ты! — проворковал Дамблдор и улыбнулся. — Для тебя будет особая миссия, но об этом ты узнаешь завтра, а пока нам с профессором Снейпом нужно обсудить детали.   
Гриффиндорцы поспешили ретироваться из кабинета директора.   
— Мы оставили его там одного, с этими… Они с ним ничего не сделают? — запоздало поинтересовался Рон.   
— С кем? — недоумённо спросила Грейнджер. — С Сантой? Рон, это не смешно, что директор может с ним сделать? — строго сказала девушка.   
— Э… ну, так ведь там Снейп, а он на многое способен!   
— Рон, ты наконец-то признал, что Снейп на что-то способен? — прошептал Гарри, подмигивая другу. — Не беспокойся, мы Санту в обиду не дадим! — уже более серьёзно и громко добавил Поттер.   
Гермиона резко остановилась, и ребята чуть не сбили её с ног.   
— Тише. Слышите? — прошептала девушка.   
— Нет. А что…   
— Тише! — шикнула она. — Тут кто-то есть, — оглядываясь по сторонам, Гермиона подошла к одной из классных комнат.   
— Ой, нас, по-моему, кто-то слышал. Что будем делать? — спросил Рон.   
— Как что? Сейчас поймаем этого хорька и… — с энтузиазмом начал Поттер.   
— Я не хорёк! — возмутился кто-то из-за двери.   
— Ага! Попался! Я так и знал! — воскликнул Гарри, вытаскивая за руку из-за угла слизеринца.   
— Малфой! Что ты тут делаешь? Что ты слышал? — сразу перешла к делу гриффиндорка.   
— А что, грязнокровка, тебе есть что скрывать? И убери свои лапы, Поттер! — Драко криво усмехнулся, вырываясь из рук Гарри.   
— Я ещё раз спрашиваю, что тебе надо? — повторила Гермиона, пытаясь не сорваться на крик.   
— Мне? Ничего. Просто интересно, кто такой Санта? — ответил Малфой, мило улыбаясь.   
— Ох, ну почему именно ты об этом узнал? — обреченно вздохнул Гарри, качая головой.   
— А давай на него Обливиэйт наложим, — предложил Рон, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.   
— Что, Уизел, наконец-то выучил материал третьего курса? Или просто слово красивое запомнил? — ехидно процедил слизеринец.   
— Ах… ты… хорёк! — Рон сжал кулаки и бросился на Малфоя.   
— Нет! Стой! — окрикнула пышущего гневом Уизли гриффиндорка. — Я знаю, что мы с ним сделаем, — продолжила девушка и лукаво улыбнулась.   
* * *  
Они быстро развернулись и помчались обратно, таща за собой упирающегося слизеринца.   
— Профессор Дамблдор! — крикнул Рон.   
— Сэр… — начал Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться, — этот хор… хм… Малфой всё знает!   
— Он нас подслушал, — констатировала Грейнджер.   
— Так-так-так, мистер Малфой, что же мне с вами делать? — протянул директор.   
— Сэр, я думаю, что сам смогу наказать студента своего факультета, — Снейп встал с кресла и подошел к поникшему слизеринцу. — И накажу по всей строгости.   
— Знаем мы, как он наказывает слизеринцев, — пробурчал Рон   
Снейп наградил гриффиндорцев презрительным взглядом.   
— Нет, Северус, зачем же по всей строгости, — усмехнулся директор, — я знаю способ лучше.   
— Э… может, всё-таки пусть профессор Снейп меня накажет? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Малфой.   
— Мы ведь ещё не нашли никого на роль «шаловливого эльфа Санты», Северус? — продолжил Дамблдор, не обращая внимания на мольбы слизеринца.   
— Что? Вы хотите, чтобы Малфой изображал Бетти? — уточнил зельевар.   
— Именно, Северус, он отлично справится!   
— Простите, сэр… справлюсь с чем? — Драко непонимающе глянул на покрасневшую от сдерживаемого смеха гриффиндорку. — Что смешного, гря… Грейнджер?   
Дамблдор наконец-то удостоил своим вниманием слизеринца.   
— Так как вы узнали то, что вам не полагалось знать, — начал директор, — то, очевидно, вам придётся нам помочь, мистер Малфой.   
— Помочь, сэр? — спросил Драко, поглядывая на гриффиндорцев, сотрясающихся от смеха.   
И тут его взор остановился на огромном человеке, бодро похрюкивающем в одном из кресел. Понимание нахлынуло внезапно, увеличив сощуренные глаза слизеринца до размера чайных блюдец.   
— Что… Кто… Как?.. — промямлил Малфой.   
— Да, это Санта Клаус, и именно ему мы с вами и должны будем помочь, — объяснил директор. — Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать, Драко?   
— Ну… да, наверно… — неуверенно сказал Малфой, посмотрев на Снейпа.   
— Думаю, Вы правы, сэр, впрочем, как всегда! — Мастер зелий так легко растоптал все чаяния несчастного слизеринца.   
— Профессор, а что нам с подарками делать и с санями и… — Гермиона подошла к вопросу с практической точки зрения.   
— Прежде всего, вам всем надо отдохнуть, так что все по спальням. А завтра вы придёте сюда сразу после завтрака, и я разъясню, что делать дальше. Мистер Снейп, позаботьтесь о нашем госте. И, я надеюсь, мне не нужно повторять о том, что ни одна…   
— Да, сэр, конечно, мы всё поняли… — перебил Рон, за что и отхватил подзатыльник от Гарри.   
— Неужели? — прошипел Снейп.   
— Да, сэр, не волнуйтесь, — пришла на выручку гриффиндорка, — ни одна живая душа не узнает!   
— А если узнает, то живой будет недолго, — усмехаясь, прошептал Гарри и подтолкнул Рона к выходу из кабинета.   
* * *  
Утро для «гриффиндорского трио» наступило слишком рано, так как Гермиона не хотела тратить время, которого и так было недостаточно даже на такие мелочи как завтрак. Она сразу потащила друзей в библиотеку, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что может им помочь. Книги её никогда не подводили.   
— Миона, неужели так необходимо было пропускать завтрак? Ведь ты даже не знаешь что искать, — начал ныть Рон.   
— Узнаю, — сухо ответила девушка.   
Гермиона как обычно набрала огромную стопку книг, из-за которой её почти не было видно. Рон упёрся головой в стол, пытаясь досмотреть утренний сон, а Гарри задумчиво смотрел в окно, покусывая кончик пера.   
— Гарри! Гарри! — Гермиона пыталась привлечь его внимание уже несколько минут, но видимых результатов это не приносило, и она от злости столкнула со стола похрапывающего Рона.   
— Эй! — крикнул Рон и возмущённо посмотрел на гриффиндорку.   
Гарри от неожиданности вздрогнул и опрокинул чернильницу. — О, нет! Ну зачем же ТАК кричать?   
— Что, Грейнджер, пытаешься убрать следы тупости своего дружка? — протянул знакомый голос, когда Гермиона накладывала очищающие чары на парту и Гарри.   
— Да пошёл ты, Малфой, — спокойно и даже как-то грустно ответил Поттер.   
— А ты что здесь делаешь, разве тебе не надо примерять свой новый костюм? — ехидно осведомился Рон.   
— Не умничай, Уизел! — Малфой одним своим взглядом дал понять гриффиндорцу, куда ему следует идти.   
— Ну, раз мы все уже в сборе, пора к директору, — сказала Грейнджер, захлопывая учебник.   
— Я никуда не пойду с ВАМИ, — зло процедил слизеринец.   
— Ну, как знаешь, — пробормотал Поттер и направился к выходу из библиотеки. Краем глаза он заметил, что Малфой следует за ними, правда на приличном расстоянии. Драко шел с недовольным видом и тихо матерился, поминая не добрым словом и директора и Снейпа.   
Остановившись возле каменной горгульи скрывающей вход, ребята переглянулись и неуверенно зашли в ставший таким родным кабинет директора.   
— Доброе утро, вы как раз вовремя, — поприветствовал Дамблдор, — мы с профессором Снейпом уже разработали концепцию, направленную на повышение уровня магических знаний для создания новой серии игрушек и модернизацию программы по освоению вами… нами… своих… новых … — директор заметно запутался в заученной фразе и виновато посмотрел на мастера зелий.   
Снейп закатил глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил начатое Дамблдором повествование о тяжкой судьбе «золотого трио» и одного несчастного слизеринца.   
— Сегодня каждому из вас предстоит внести свою лепту в создание рождественской атмосферы. Вы должны будете в срок развезти подарки детям, — произнося последнее слово, зельевар недовольно скривился.   
— Начнём с вас, мисс Грейнджер, — начал директор, — необходимо, чтобы вы, используя все имеющиеся у вас знания, создали как можно больше подарков для деток, — приторно сладко говорил Дамблдор, а гриффиндорка зарделась от признания своих способностей и принялась усердно кивать. — Мистер Уизли поможет Хагриду починить и украсить сани, а про вашу миссию, мистер Малфой, мы упоминали вчера. Профессор МакГонагал согласилась помочь вам с костюмом.   
— С костюмом? — переспросил Драко.   
— Ну, знаешь, такие зелёненькие ласины и шапочка с колокольчиками, — хохотнул Гарри.   
— Профессор, а что же будет делать Поттер? — задал интересующий всех вопрос слизеринец и злорадно усмехнулся.   
— Ах, да, чуть не забыл, мистер Поттер, для вашего задания вы должны будете использовать свою анимагическую форму, — изрёк Дамблдор, мило улыбаясь.   
Гермиона открыла рот от удивления, Рон с непонимающим видом изучал ошарашенного Гарри, а Малфой изумлённо изогнул бровь, ожидая узнать, почему гриффиндорцы стоят с такими странными выражениями на лицах.   
— Вы не ослышались, Поттер, вам действительно предстоит заменить Рудольфа, — ухмыляясь, протянул Снейп, добивая бедного Гарри.   
— Но, сэр… Я не буду… Я НЕ ХОЧУ быть ОЛЕНЕМ! — выкрикнул Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Покатать-Санту.   
* * *  
В очередной раз, покинув ненавистный кабинет директора, все разбрелись выполнять возложенную на них великую миссию.   
Гермиона помчалась в библиотеку подготавливать подарки, по крайней мере, она была уверена, что знает, что могут пожелать дети. Рон без особого рвения поплёлся к хижине лесника, дабы помочь соорудить сани, хотя он слабо представлял, на что они должны быть похожи. Гарри сел на пол, опершись об стену, и слабо раскачивался, всё ещё не веря в своё «счастье». Малфой наблюдал за его мучениями, продумывая, как бы побольнее подколоть Поттера.   
— Ушёл в себя, вернусь не скоро, — пробормотал Драко, констатируя состояние гриффиндорца.   
— Что? — не понял тот.   
— Хватит отсиживаться, иди лучше потренируйся в изображении Рудольфа, — нашёлся слизеринец.   
— А тебе что, нечем заняться? Костюмчик хоть примерял? — парировал Гарри.   
Малфой резко развернулся на каблуках и пошёл к кабинету трансфигурации, по пути распугивая малышей своим гневным видом.   
Гарри Поттер сетуя на свою тяжкую судьбинушку, направился помогать Рону и Хагриду. Рыжий как раз украшал «сани», хотя вряд ли так можно было назвать старую карету без крыши и с обрезанными пополам колёсами. Гарри застыл, наблюдая, как Рон с усердием разрисовывает повозку мелкими цветочками, даже не замечая друга.   
— Рон! — позвал гриффиндорец рыжего, который высунул язык, выводя особо кривой цветочек. — Рон!   
— А! — обернулся Уизли, гордясь своим шедевром. — Как тебе?   
— Хм, — улыбнулся Гарри, — неплохо.   
Синий цветочек с ярко-оранжевой серединой больше смахивал на аляповатое пятно, нарисованное дальтоником с отсутствием рук. Желание помочь куда-то быстро пропало. Из хижины вышел Хагрид.   
— О, Гарри! Ты... это, вовремя, — он посмотрел на рисунок Рона. — Эта... классно... вообще.   
Рон зарделся от похвалы.   
— Рон, ты не знаешь, где Герм? — быстро спросил Гарри, не желая становиться участником этой веселой малярной бригады.   
— Она в кабинете Трансфигурации, наверное... — не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответил Рон.   
— Я пойду, ладно? — с надеждой в голосе робко спросил Гарри.   
— Ага, — хором пробасили маляры.   
Облегченно вздохнув, гриффиндорец быстрым шагом отправился в замок.   
— Герм, — запыхавшись ворвался в кабинет Гарри. Там, в компании МакГонагалл, девушка трансфигурировала в подарки различный мусор. Старые перья, пергаменты, чернильницы — все шло в дело.   
— Да, Гарри, — превратив очередной хлам в миленькую игрушку, сосредоточено ответила гриффиндорка.   
— Ой, как мило! — воскликнула МакГонагалл и подхватила плюшевого мишку. Гарри ошеломленно уставился на нее.   
— Можно я его себе возьму? — капризным детским голосом протянула профессор.   
— Можно, — снисходительно ответила Гермиона и улыбнулась.   
Гарри переводил взгляд с подруги на профессора. В глазах МакГонагалл плескалось детское счастье. Гриффиндорец обескуражено попятился к дверям.   
— Н-да, — протянул Гарри, с облегчением привалившись к стене, — день перед Рождеством. Праздник сумасшествия.   
Малфой неслышно появился из-за горгульи и подошел к Поттеру.   
— Что, тяжелый день, Потти? — поинтересовался он.   
— Недавно виделись, Малфой. С нашей последней встречи положение не поменялось, — устало прикрыв глаза, ответил Гарри.   
— Правда? — опасно приблизившись, прошептал Драко.   
Поттер замер. Дыхание слизеринца чувствовалось на губах. Юноша сглотнул.   
— Ага, — кивнул Поттер, ускользая от близости с Малфоем, что далось ему с большим трудом.   
Он быстро направился по коридору, чуть ли не бегом спеша на улицу. Малфой смотрел ему вслед с насмешкой... и грустью?   
Прогуливаясь около озера и загрузив себя мыслями о непривычных чувствах, вызванных опасной близостью некого блондина, Гарри решил не «заморачиваться». И, не найдя себе полезного занятия, он снова отправился к Хагриду.   
— Рон… — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, оглядывая сани.   
— Я уже закончил! — радостно воскликнул Уизли.   
— Они очень даже… ничего… Похожи, — Поттер с облегчением вздохнул, наконец-то подобрав подходящее слово для творения друга, и решил сменить тему. — А где Хагрид?   
— А, они там, — сказал Рон, показывая в сторону хижины.   
— Они? — переспросил Гарри.   
— Ну, Хагрид и Санта, — объяснил Уизли.   
— И ты оставил их вдвоём? — возмущенно прокричал Поттер, догадываясь, чем эти два алкаша могут заниматься, и побежал к домику лесничего.   
— А что, я им нянька что ли? У меня дел по горло. Вот ещё колёса надо перекрасить и… — окончания фразы Поттер уже не услышал.   
Опасения Гарри подтвердились. Войдя в хижину, он сразу почувствовал стойкий запах алкоголя. Санта Клаус сидел за столом, нет, скорее, лежал на столе, обхватив огромную, но пустую бутылку от неизвестного напитка.   
Хозяин же очень мило беседовал с Клыком. — Э… Санта, понимаешь зверушки… они такие…   
— Кхм-кхм, — гриффиндорец попытался привлечь его внимание, — Хагрид, что ты с ним сделал?   
— С кем? — не понял лесник. — С Клыком?   
— САНТА! Что ты с ним сделал?! — выкрикнул Поттер.   
— Ну… мы… это… выпили чуток…   
— Чуток. ЧУТОК? Да он невменяемый! — бушевал Гарри.   
— Упс, переборщили, видимо… — виновато отозвался великан.   
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Дамблдор, пришедший посмотреть на кипящую работу. — Ну, входите же, профессор Снейп, — проворковал директор, — собака совсем не кусается.   
Мастер зелий с очень недовольным видом протиснулся мимо стоящего в дверях Дамблдора. — Да уж, знаю я, как его живность не кусается, — прошипел Снейп. — Хагрид! Что с Сантой!   
Не дождавшись ответа от полупьяного лесника, Снейп левитировал безжизненное тело Санты в кабинет директора. Дамблдор привел алкоголика в более или менее приличный вид отрезвляющим заклятием и направился на обед. После праздничного застолья всем соучастникам было велено собраться в «условленном месте».   
К вечеру все было готово.   
Сани Санта Клауса, раскрашенные в дикие цветочки, которые могут привидеться, если долго есть грибы-галлюциногены, подарки, большую часть из которых выпрашивала для себя МакГонагалл, и сам Санта-Клаус, громко храпящий на диване в кабинете директора. Вокруг него выстроилась половина директорского бара. Опустошенные бутылки валялись повсюду, и сам толстяк был похож на огромную пузатую красную бутылку из-под виски.   
— Тааак, — протянул Снейп, вошедший вслед за Дамблдором. Тот прокашлялся и грустным взглядом обвел остатки коллекции великолепного алкоголя.   
— Вот это да, — воскликнул Рон, выглядывая из-за плеча Снейпа.   
— Могу ли я предложить свою посильную помощь? — наконец-то решился Снейп.   
— О, профессор, вы хотите пойти вместо Санты? — радостно спросил Дамблдор.   
Гарри согнулся от смеха, представив мастера зелий в красном кафтане и шапочке с бамбоном.   
-Э... нет. Я просто сварю отрезвляющее и антипохмельное зелье, — неуверенно предложил Снейп, ругая себя, на чем свет стоит за проявленную инициативу, и грозно сверкая глазами в сторону хохочущего гриффиндорца.   
— Думаю, это не поможет, Северус, знаешь ли, Хагридова настойка та ещё… стойкая штука вообще-то. А в сочетании с моей коллекцией вин столетней выдержки это просто яд, — сказал директор и прицмокнул языком, видимо, вспоминая вкус этой самой коллекции.   
-А я знаю, кто нам сможет помочь! — воскликнула Грейнджер.   
— Кто бы сомневался, мисс Грейнджер, — ядовито заметил Снейп.   
— Миона, — неуверенно начал Рон, — может, хватит твоих великолепных идей.   
— Она меня пугает, — прошептал Малфой стоящему рядом Гарри.   
— Знаешь, Драко, это первое в чём я с тобой полностью согласен, — ответил Гарри и смущённо улыбнулся.   
* * *  
Малфой как-то странно посмотрел на гриффиндорца. Его имя из уст Поттера прозвучало необычайно сексуально. Заметив взгляд слизеринца, Гарри невольно залился краской.   
— Хагрид! — воскликнула Гермиона тоном конферансье, объявившего главный сюрприз вечера.   
— Что Хагрид? — недоуменно посмотрели на нее все присутствующие.   
— Хагрид пойдет вместо Санты, — по слогам протянула девушка, словно разъясняя материал для детей-даунов.   
Все дружно обернулись на Хагрида.   
— Он же пьян? — резонно спросил Малфой. Все согласно покивали головами.   
— Ну, это... Я же не так пьян, чтоб не стоять, — пьяно икнул Хагрид.   
Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.   
— Отлично. Раздевайте Санту, — кивнул он гриффиндорскому трио и Малфою.   
— Я отказываюсь это делать! — возмутился Драко. Но под строгим взглядом Снейпа он поплелся помогать Поттеру и его друзьям.   
Наконец, тяжелый процесс переодевания Хагрида в Санту был закончен.   
Измученные студенты сидели на полу, бессильно привалившись друг к другу   
спинами.   
— Собирайтесь, пора! — недовольно окликнул Снейп гриффиндорцев.   
Они еле поднялись.   
— Малфой, ваш костюм в кабинете профессора МакГонагал. Поттер, отправляйтесь впрягаться в сани, — злорадно хихикнул Снейп. Гарри поплелся к избушке лесничего. Там его ожидали сани дикой расцветки. Ужасаться уже не было сил. Тяжело вздохнув, он сосредоточился и принял анимагическую форму. Красавец-олень нетерпеливо забил копытом.   
Наконец, от замка отделились две точки: одна огромная, другая гораздо меньше. Малфой сердито семенил впереди Хагрида, всем своим видом показывая, как он недоволен. Гарри внимательно присмотрелся к костюму Драко: светлые волосы мягко ниспадали из-под колпака; зеленая рубашка облегала стройное тело, но самым соблазнительным были ноги, обтянутые лосинами изумрудного цвета; изящные сапожки обхватывали голень, подчеркивая совершенную хрупкость и красоту ступней.   
— Поттер! — сердито воскликнул Малфой и замер: великолепный белый олень переступал на ослепительно белом снегу. Очнувшись от восхищения, Драко пролепетал:   
— Мерлин мой... — и пытаясь изобразить усмешку на лице, продолжил, — надеюсь, ты бегаешь настолько же быстро... насколько великолепен, — конец фразы был сказан еле слышно, но Гарри уловил шепот Малфоя. И мысленно улыбнулся.   
Олень мотнул головой в сторону саней.   
— Хагрид, — поморщился Малфой, — садись, нам пора.   
— Эх-ма! — проорал великан, плюхаясь в сани, которые жалобно заскрипели, угрожая развалиться.   
— Поттер, — шепнул Драко в самое ухо оленю, — а можно я к тебе на спину сяду?   
Олень внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца и кивнул.   
Малфой деловито забрался на спину Поттера и обхватил его шею. Мягкая шерсть приятно щекотала кожу, и Драко довольно чихнул.   
— Поехали! — завопил Хагрид, и Гарри рванулся вперед.   
Они резво пронеслись по полям и лесам до окрестных деревень. Первым оказался небольшой домик с маленьким дымоходом. Поттер и Малфой переглянулись и стали будить Хагрида, бурно оглашавшего всю деревню пьяным храпом. Простые потряхивания оказались недейственными, и Драко, окончательно вышедший из себя, изо всех сил пнул великана в ногу.   
— А? Что? Где? — подпрыгнул Хагрид, потирая ушибленное место.   
— Ничего. Полезай на крышу, — недовольно протянул Малфой.   
— Почему я? — обиженно начал Хагрид.   
— Потому что ты — Санта! — воскликнул Драко и решительным шагом направился к дому.   
Хагрид засопел и пошел за ним. Кряхтя и ругаясь про себя, великан все-таки умудрился забраться наверх. Малфой ловко забрался следом за ним, наблюдая, как трещит и прогибается под лесничим крыша. Около дымохода Хагрид остановился и незадачливо почесал затылок.   
— Эта... Что делать-то нада?   
— Лезть, — пожал плечами Малфой.   
Хагрид жалобно посмотрел на него.   
— А может не нада? — протянул он.   
— Надо, Хагрид, надо, — Драко подтолкнул великана к трубе, — полезай.   
Лесничий осторожно опустил одну ногу в трубу, затем вторую. Провалившись по колено, Хагрид благополучно застрял с победным видом «мол, я-то вам говорил!»   
Драко беспомощно посмотрел на Гарри. Олень изящным прыжком тут же оказался на крыше. Не долго думая, он повернулся к лесничему задом и хорошим ударом копытами помог ему полностью провалиться в дымоход.   
Внизу раздался грохот. Драко подбежал к трубе, заглянул в нее и тихо охнул. Удрученно посмотрев на Гарри, он кивнул вниз. Поттер мгновенно перекинулся в человека.   
— Что?   
— Смотри, — потерянным голосом протянул Драко. Гарри взглянул и нехотя забрался в трубу.   
— Прыгай, Драко! — раздалось снизу, и Малфой, морщась, полез следом за Поттером.   
Назвать то, что осталось от камина, развалинами было бы гадкой ложью. Повсюду развеялась пыль, в которой, кашляя, сидел Хагрид. Не сговариваясь, Гарри и Драко вынули палочки и произнесли «Репаро». Кирпичи быстро встали на свои места, и камин опять стоял, как ни в чем не бывало. Вытащив из-под Хагрида подарки, Малфой и Поттер быстро быстро разложили их по рождественским носкам и спешно ретировались, утащив за собой Хагрида.   
— Н-да... — протянул Гарри, оказавшись на улице, — пользы от него мало. Что будем делать, Малфой?   
— Думаю, нам придется самим доставлять подарки, Поттер, — Драко кашлянул, — слишком много убытков.   
— Согласен, — улыбнулся Гарри.   
— Я больше не полезу в трубу, — раздался голос Хагрида из саней, — я спать буду. Где моя бутылочка?   
Через несколько минут послышалось причмокивание и легкий храп.   
— Поехали? — спросил Поттер.   
— Ага, — улыбнулся в ответ Драко.   
В ту ночь Гарри и Драко выполнили массу разных желаний. Они воплощали в жизнь то, о чем мечтали люди — все подарки были доставлены. Уставшие, но счастливые мальчики вернулись в Хогвартс, где их встретили Снейп и Дамблдор.   
— Спасибо. Вы хорошо справились с работой, — улыбаясь, сказал Дамблдор.  
Снейп сухо покивал головой.   
Драко обернулся и посмотрел на оленя, который хлопал добрыми изумрудными глазами, с нежностью разглядывая Малфоя. Драко улыбнулся.   
— Эй, Поттер, стань уже человеком, — весело попросил Малфой. Через минуту перед ним стоял взлохмаченный Гарри. Тут до их слуха донесся вкрадчивый голос Дамблдора.   
— Понимаете... Мы так и не смогли разбудить Санту, — из-за спины директора послышалось сердитое снейпово «старый осел», — и он не разнес подарки в Хогвартсе. Не могли бы вы…   
— Нет! — хором прокричали Поттер и Малфой.   
— Пожалуйста, — попросил директор, — это совсем нетрудно.   
Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора, затем на Драко, и сказал:   
— Ну... сегодня Рождество. Может быть, стоит помочь? Драко? — повернулся он к блондину. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Я не знаю... — протянул он капризным голосом, — только если мое желание исполнится тоже.   
Поттер утвердительно кивнул головой. Малфой хлопнул в ладоши и заулыбался.   
— Тогда идем?   
— Идем, — подхватил Поттер, и они направились в замок.   
— Встречаемся в холле через десять минут, — шепнул Гарри Малфою и отправился в гостиную за мантией-невидимкой. Малфой торопливо побежал переодеваться.   
— Ты опоздал, — возмутился Гарри, посмотрев на часы.   
— Я же должен был сходить в душ! — воскликнул Драко. — И вообще...   
— Тшш! — приложил Поттер палец к губам Малфоя. Этот невинный жест заставил слизеринца покраснеть и отвернуться. — Пошли.   
Невыносимая близость Гарри смущала Драко. Они крались в гостиную Хаффлпаффа бок о бок, и Малфою так хотелось прижать гриффиндорца к себе, что он еле сдерживался. Дыхание постоянно сбивалось, и Драко смахивал со лба выступающую испарину.   
— Тебе жарко? — спросил Поттер виновато. Малфой предпочел промолчать. «Конечно, жарко, — подумал он, — но совсем не потому, о чем ты думаешь». Шепнув пароль, они прокрались в гостиную Хаффлпаффа.   
— Так, что они тут у нас нажелали, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая бумажку из первого носка. — Ага. Метлу. Будет вам метла, — улыбнулся гриффиндорец и превратил огрызок карандаша в маленькую модель метлы, которая улетала от владельца.   
Драко смотрел на Гарри и умилялся. Тот с таким самозабвенным видом наколдовывал подарки, что его глаза просто искрились счастьем.   
Выполнив все пожелания хаффлпаффцев, они отправились в гостиную Равенкло. Гарри с любопытством вытаскивал из носков записочки и наколдовывал разные забавные вещи. Например, один из равенкловцев пожелал шапку-невидимку. Гарри ничего не вложил в этот носок, но корявым почерком написал на пергаменте следующее:   
«Хотел шапку-невидимку? Она здесь. Только ты все равно ее не видишь — она же невидимка. Но шапка тут есть, честное сантовское слово». Драко весело смеялся над шутками Гарри, помогая ему проделывать всякую веселую всячину.   
Наконец, они добрались до гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри вошел в нее и с деловым видом направился к камину. Первым попался носок Джинни Уизли.   
«Хочу братика», — пожелала девочка.   
— Еще одного? — ужаснулся Малфой. — Зачем? Нет, Поттер, ты здесь помочь ничем не сможешь, я тебя уверяю, — хихикая, продолжил слизеринец.   
— Здесь ты прав, — в тон ему ответил Гарри и вложил записку: «Я обязательно спрошу это у твоих папы с мамой. Санта».   
— Ой, какой косой носочек, — протянул Малфой. — Лонгботтом?   
— Он самый, — пробормотал Гарри. — Что он тут у нас хочет? Ага, жабу.   
Которая никогда не убежит.   
И наколдовал огромную игрушечную жабу пронзительно зеленого цвета. «Зато не убежит!» — гласила записка.  
— Поттер, ты все под цвет своих потря... своих глаз делаешь? — спросил Драко.   
— С каких это пор тебя стал интересовать цвет моих глаз? — внимательно глядя на Малфоя, задал вопрос гриффиндорец. Слизеринец покраснел и отвел взгляд.   
— Что тут у нас? — спешно указал он на следующий носок.   
— Колин Криви, — Поттер прочитал пожелание и залился краской. Драко тут же выхватил из его рук записку и погрузился в чтение.   
— Ага! — победно воскликнул Малфой, пританцовывая с запиской в руках. — Криви хочет знать о тебе, все, вплоть до того, какие трусы ты носишь!   
Гарри смущенно смотрел на беснующегося слизеринца.   
— Трусы? Будут ему трусы, — заливаясь смехом, воскликнул Драко и, пробормотав заклинание, стащил с Поттера трусы, не затронув джинсы. Ярко-красные боксеры с гриффиндорскими львами грозили обернуться для Гарри истерикой Драко. Тот уже хохотал, согнувшись в три погибели, и запихивая в носок Колина трусы гриффиндорца.   
— Малфой, давай дальше, — сердито буркнул Гарри, стремительно краснея.   
— Ага, сейчас... Ой, не могу, — загибался слизеринец.   
Гарри торопливо наколдовал все остальные подарки и с трудом вытащил хохочущего слизеринца из гостиной. Там он немного успокоился.   
— К вам? — ехидно поинтересовался Поттер. — Твое желание, Малфой. Спорим, оно смешнее, чем желание Криви?   
— Хм... Оно смелее, — задумчиво пробормотал Драко, но Гарри его не расслышал. — Может, сначала зайдем в Большой Зал и оставим подарки для учителей?   
— Давай, — согласился гриффиндорец.   
Они вошли в зал, наполненный волшебным свечением. Рождественское небо над головой было необычайно красивым, и Гарри замер, глядя наверх. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к этой завораживающей магии. Малфой притих, наблюдая, как Поттер любуется звездным небом. Он остановился чуть позади него и в полной тишине смотрел, как светятся глаза Гарри. Это было необычайно красивое зрелище.   
— Пойдем, — тихим голосом сказал гриффиндорец. Малфой молча кивнул, и они подошли к преподавательскому столу.   
— Дамблдор, — прочел Гарри на огненного цвета носке. — Лимонные дольки. И носки. Драко ухмыльнулся.   
— Сложно было догадаться, — и превратил собственные перчатки в добротные вязаные носки. — Поттер, я не знаю, как делаются лимонные дольки.   
— Я тоже... — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Может, у эльфов есть?   
— Точно. Сходи, — повелительно произнес Малфой, и гриффиндорец беспрекословно повиновался.   
Поттер привычно нашел незаметный вход на кухню. Там эльфы готовили рождественский завтрак.   
— Добби! — позвал Гарри. Тот мигом подбежал к гриффиндорцу и радостно поклонился.   
— Что желает Гарри Поттер, сэр? — спросил он, благоговейно оглядывая юношу.   
— Добби, у вас нет лимонных долек? — задал вопрос Поттер.   
— Сию минуту, — пропищал эльф и принес две полные банки.   
— Отлично. Спасибо, Добби! Никому ни слова! С Рождеством! — улыбнулся Гарри и выскользнул из кухни. Добби счастливо смотрел ему вслед.   
— Давай сюда тару, — позвал гриффиндорец Малфоя. Лимонные дольки волшебным образом заполнили носки, делая их очень увесистыми.   
Наконец, они добрались до носка Снейпа. Драко собственноручно открыл записку мастера Зелий. Там значилось всего два слова: «семейное счастье». Гарри приоткрыл рот.   
— Он... о таком правда мечтает? — удивленно растягивая слова, сказал Гарри.   
— Ага, — легкомысленно ответил Драко. — Мы с этим одни не справимся. Пойдем к Дамблдору.   
Дверь в кабинет директора приветливо распахнулась. Дамблдор сидел за столом и потягивал что-то через соломку из огромного кубка.   
— Чем могу помочь, мальчики?   
— Нам нужен портключ, — бодро выпалил Малфой и замер. Поттер перевел взгляд на директора.   
— Профессору Снейпу? — тоном человека, который всегда все знает, спросил Дамблдор и, не дожидаясь ответа, кинул Гарри какую-то вещь. Тот ловко поймал ее и посмотрел. В руке его лежало что-то странное — это было похоже на небольшой новогодний шар, в котором угадывались очертания волка. Драко заулыбался.   
— Спасибо, директор, — с искренней благодарностью произнес он. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя. Дамблдор кивнул.   
— Пошли, Поттер. Еще много дел, — важным тоном заявил слизеринец и потащил ошарашенного Гарри в коридор.   
— Малфой, — устраиваясь под мантией-невидимкой сказал Поттер, — объясни мне, в чем дело. Зачем нам портключ, и куда он перенесет Снейпа?   
— Не находишь, что слишком много вопросов за раз? Кто вопил, что я блондинка и не умею думать? Вот пожинай теперь плоды, — обижено надул губки Драко.   
— Прости, Малфой. Итак... — в голосе Поттера вина мешалась с любопытством.   
— Ну... Не знаю, можно ли тебе рассказывать... — начал тянуть Драко.   
— Не томи, Малфой. Я же сегодня Санта. А ты — эльф. Так что там дальше?   
— Ты не Санта, ты олень! Настоящий лось, — отвернувшись, пробурчал слизеринец.   
— Драаако, — умоляюще протянул Гарри, — расскажи, пожалуйста.   
— Хорошо, — сдался Малфой. — Профессор Снейп любит Люпина и хочет быть с ним.   
— Ремуса? — обалдев, спросил Гарри.   
— Его-его. Теперь понял? — нетерпеливо произнес Драко. — Тогда клади портключ в носок и пошли уже к слизеринцам.   
— Не терпится, да, Драко? — усмехаясь, задал вопрос Поттер.   
— А ты как думаешь? — имитируя его интонации, ответил вопросом на вопрос Малфой.   
Рассовав подарки учителям, юноши отправились вниз, в гостиную Слизерина.   
Зеленые носки были развешены на камине.   
— Который из них твой? — поинтересовался Гарри.   
— Неважно. Начнем с Пэнси, — пробормотал Драко и подтолкнул Поттера к носку Паркинсон.   
Очень скоро подарки слизеринцев были упакованы в носки.   
— Так что ты пожелал?   
Малфой робко подошел к Поттеру.   
— Вот там мой носок, — указал он на неприметный уголок возле камина. — Только обещай, что не будешь смеяться.   
Гарри кивнул и уверенным шагом подошел к камину. С замиранием сердца он развернул записку Драко, где ровным почерком было выведено:   
«Хочу подружиться с Поттером».   
Гриффиндорец повернулся к Драко и широко улыбнулся. В душе его расцвела надежда. Он подошел к слизеринцу и протянул ладонь для крепкого рукопожатия:   
— Друзья?   
Слизеринец отрицательно помотал головой. Лицо Гарри тут же погрустнело. Но в следующий момент Драко притянул Поттера к себе за руку и сжал в крепких объятиях.   
— Тебе не кажется, что дружбы будет мало? — пробормотал он, захватывая в плен губы Гарри. Тот блаженно прикрыл глаза и еле заметно кивнул. Их языки столкнулись в жаркой битве, руки крепко сплелись, тела просто пылали жаром. Не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду, юноши яростно сдирали друг с друга одежду.   
— Поттер…   
— Малфой…   
— Светлеет… Пойдем ко мне, — не расцепляя объятий, Драко потащил Гарри к себе в комнату.   
Едва они переступили порог спальни, ласки Драко стали более требовательны. Он стягивал гриффиндорскую мантию, не разрывая поцелуя, и швырнул куда-то в сторону мешавший галстук. Гарри тихонько постанывал, прижимаясь к слизеринцу. Малфой потерся о возбуждённую плоть любовника и подтолкнул Гарри к кровати. Глядя на своё зеленоглазое чудо, раскинувшееся на шелковых простынях, Драко нетерпеливо зарычал и с помощью заклинания освободил от одежды, пылающие страстью тела. Они ласкали друг друга с искренней нежностью, самозабвенно целовались, изучая каждый миллиметр кожи партнёра. Гарри выгибался на встречу горячему телу Драко, захватывая его губы в страстный поцелуй.   
— Драко, я… — начал Поттер.   
— Я хочу… возьми меня… Гарри, — ласково прошептал блондин.   
Поттера не пришлось уговаривать. Перевернув любовника на живот, он прошёлся языком вдоль его позвоночника, оставляя блестящий след, и осторожно вошёл в податливое тело. Их тела сплетались, доставляя максимум удовольствия, а слабые стоны перерастали в хриплое рычание. Они встретили рассвет, изливаясь в оргазме и выкрикивая имена друг друга.   
Лёжа в постели, Драко тесно прижимался к такому любимому телу, а Гарри, прикрыв глаза, накручивал на палец серебристую прядку. Неуверенно закусив губу, Драко решился наконец-то задать интересующий его вопрос.   
— А что ты загадывал, Гарри?   
— ВСЁ, что я хотел, у меня уже есть, — ответил гриффиндорец и втянул Драко в долгий и нежный поцелуй.   
И действительно, кому теперь нужна эта победа над Тёмным Лордом…


End file.
